wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroshi
Hiroshi is a male CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Hiroshi is one of the 5 players before the starter team of Matt and Miyu, with a skill level of 0, being the only in Tennis to not have a level above 1, and he is the worst player. If you lose the first match, he will play against you with Shouta. He is much better at Baseball, and is at Pro Class, with a skill of around 1090, having a team of Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor and Eva. Hiroshi plays on the teams of Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David and Miyu. In Boxing he is medium at a skill level of 410. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Hiroshi is OK, with a skill of 521+. His teammates are Vincenzo and Ryan. In Table Tennis, he is not good. His level is only 326+. In Swordplay, he is good and is at 896+. He is also a Pro in Cycling, coming in 15th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Hiroshi is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Hiroshi is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * His Japanese name is the same as his English one like Akira (Wii Sports) and Haru. * You earn his badge by making 50 edits on articles. * Hiroshi may be related to Theo since they have the same eyes, nose, skin color, eye color, hair color, and favorite color. * Hiroshi is the only one to not have a score above 1 in a sport (Tennis). Gallery HiroshiDACotQR.JPG|Hiroshi's QR Code 50- Hiroshi's Team.jpg|Hiroshi's Baseball Team HiroshiSwordplay.png|Hiroshi as a rival at Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.15.20 PM.png|Hiroshi in Basketball Hiroshi hand clap.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Hiroshi 2018-01-14 (9).png|Hiroshi and his teammates Ryan and Vincenzo in Basketball 2018-02-07 (18).png|Hiroshi in Baseball 2018-02-07 (19).png 2018-02-09 (5).png|Hiroshi in Boxing 20180210_073600.jpg|Another photo of Hiroshi and his teammates Ryan and Vincenzo in Basketball IMG_0069.JPG|Hiroshi in Table Tennis 2018-03-23 (8).png|Another photo of Hiroshi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown DSC01940.JPG|Hiroshi in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC01988.JPG|Hiroshi in Swordplay Duel Badge-edit-4.png|Hiroshi's badge 15319694004821302593384.jpg|A third photo of Hiroshi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Hiroshi in Wii Play Find Mii HiroshiDACot.JPG Hiroshi's Head.png Hiroshi 2.jpg Hiroshi.jpg Hiroshi.png IMG 20180809 175455.jpg|Hiroshi as Player 3 15346921333071332982122.jpg|Hiroshi in Swordplay Duel at High Noon 2018-08-27 (37).png 2018-08-28 (85).png|Hiroshi in Cycling 2018-09-08 (2).png 2018-10-08 (113).png 2018-10-08 (103).png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan particpating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Purple Males Category:CPU Mii Category:Edit badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Miis who love purple Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Mii Category:Black haired Miis Category:7 Letters Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Sunglasses